


Emotional Rollercoaster

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: John is supportive and happy for Dean when his son tells him he's with the angel.





	Emotional Rollercoaster

After Dean finished telling his father he had a family, he took a deep breath and decided to plunge ahead with another bombshell. While he always suspected John knew he also liked men, he had never really come out before. “Actually, um, I have something else to tell you.

Still smiling and ready to eat dinner with his wife and sons, John just looked at him, now a little worried. “What is it?”

Dean looked him straight in the eye, hoping his dad didn’t notice how badly he was freaking out. “Cas - the angel - and I are together. Have been for years. I wish you could have met the real him - I think you’d like him.” Hopefully.

John just grinned at him and clapped his eldest’s shoulder. “He make you happy? You two love each other?” Dean could only nod, too stunned to say anything else. “Then that’s all that matters to me. You make him happy?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Then good. Now go help your mom,” John ordered. He was so proud of his kids and where they were now, and grateful they had Mary back. 

“I’m going!” Dean just shook his head, laughed, and made his way towards the kitchen to help with dinner.

 

Later, once they finished explaining to Cas what exactly had happened and why they were all complete fucking messes, he and Dean retired to his room. Still upset and unable to stop crying (a problem Mary and Sam also were suffering from), Dean tried to hide in his pillows but his boyfriend wouldn’t let him. “You don’t have to hide from me - you can be vulnerable. And I’ve seen you cry before,” Cas pointed out. 

“I know but I’m trying to pull myself together and it’s not working. Fuck me.” Dean was going to dehydrate himself at this point but he couldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried to force himself.

“Maybe once you calm down.”

Dean just looked at him, impressed. “Okay, nice effort, Cas.” He laughed but tears continued to slide down his face.

“I’m hugging you,” Cas warned just seconds before he pulled Dean into his arms. 

Today had been an emotional rollercoaster, and Dean knew it’d take the three of them a while to recover from seeing John again. He had upended their world in the few short hours they had with him. “Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Dean kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away. “I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure? You’re still crying,” a worried Cas pointed out. 

“Eventually,” he conceded, flinching when Michael started pounding at the door again. It had been a nice quiet day earlier but now the archangel was back and even more pissed.

“I told him about us, and he was good with it. In fact, he seemed glad that I was happy and in love. And fuck, he seemed so much different - happier - with Mom around. Sammy and I caught them having a quickie, though, and now we’re traumatized for life.” He had to do something to lighten the mood, and he’d never get that image out of his head.

Cas just sighed. “I’m glad the three of you were able to spend time with your father, get some closure.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean moved out of Cas’ embrace and laid down, the angel following him just seconds later.

Cas just held him all night and rubbed his back to soothe him when Dean’s sobs began in earnest again. Seems he wasn’t quite back to normal as he thought.

Thank God tomorrow was a whole new day.


End file.
